Cops and Robbers
by crazyames
Summary: JT has the day off and decides to go to the bank for checks. Sunny has to make a deposit before work. Chaos ensues. The title should explain the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first E-Ring fanfic and my second posted story ever. Please be kind – constructive criticism would be appreciated. I'm a senior in college and taking 15 hours so please don't be mad or upset if I don't update frequently. I've done some creative tinkering with the basic E-Ring storyline; basically, JT was with Angie but they broke up before the show began because they realized they didn't love each other that way though they did stay friends (to quote Sandra Bullock in _Speed_, "relationships started in extreme situations never last"). With this in mind, most of the episodes are the same with only mild changes: JT has his own apartment, Angie helps in "Escape and Evade" because they are close friends, Angie is threatened to end their friendship instead of their relationship, and Angie is calling him because they're close and she trusts him ("Cemetery").

Disclaimer: I don't own E-Ring or the characters that have appeared on the show. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and his geniusstaff. I do own the bad guys and some of the characters mentioned in later chapters; I'll mention other disclaimers as needed. I got the idea for this story from an episode of Pacific Blue (I think it's "Excessive Force" but I'm not sure).

! ERING ! - time break

/ _name_ / - POV change

Now, to begin the story. Happy reading!

-----------------------------

Cops and Robbers

Written by: crazyames

-----------------------------

A sparse bedroom struggles futilely against the invading morning. A golden ray burst through the haphazardly closed blinds, striking the serene young man, rousing him from his rejuvenating sleep. Groaning, the man burrowed further into his covers, reluctant to wake. Silence permeates the humble abode as the master of the house quiets once again.

BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!

Rustling and mumbling broke through the incessant beeping as a hand appeared, slapping the annoying alarm clock to silence the infuriating noise. Slowly the man rises to an upright position on his bed, rubbing his eyes in an infantile way. Standing up, he makes his way out of the Spartan room towards a small, surprisingly well stocked, kitchen; heading straight for the coffeemaker, he flips the switch to begin making the delicious brew and leans sleepily against the counter.

"Damn it! It's my day off! The one day in weeks that I can sleep in! I don't want to be known as Major JT 'Workaholic' Tisnewski," he bemoans before placing his head in his hands.

Wallowing in self pity for a few moments, JT starts as several low-toned beeps sound, alerting him of his completely brewed coffee. Pouring a cup, he takes a few deep, soothing breaths – inhaling the wonderful aroma – and then proceeds to drink the confection. More alert, he begins to move about the small enclosure, grabbing a banana and with his raisin-bran.

! ERING !

Half an hour later, JT was cleanly shaven, dressed in civilian clothes, and pondering what to do with himself. "Guess I'll run some errands. I know I need some more milk and bread. I might as well order some more checks now; don't know when my next day off will be." Ever the SO operative, he goes about hiding his identification – drivers license in wallet, wallet in back pocket, military ID in false sole of his shoe, and dog tags hooked to his shirt tag and taped down so as not to make noise. With this taken care of, he grabs is cell phone, pager, and keys as he walks out the door, locking it as he goes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Before I forget to mention it, this story takes place after the Christmas episode but before the Plague episode of this week. See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Again, here's a key for time and POV changes.

! ERING ! - time change

/ _name_ / - POV channge

Happy reading!

------------------------------------

Cops and Robbers: Chapter 2

Written by: crazyames

------------------------------------

_The previous night_

/ _Sunny_ /

"Ok, the meeting with the SecDef ran late but I should still make it to the bank before it closes" Samantha Liston muttered to herself as she briskly walked towards the elevators, sprinting the last few yards to enter the car before the doors closed. Waiting impatiently for the trip to the parking garages to end, Sunny began to mentally catalogue her schedule for the next day. Finally, the doors opened, freeing the elevator's passengers. Resuming her brisk pace, Sunny reached her car in record time, quickly stowing her briefcase and purse before getting into the vehicle herself.

Carefully, she pulled out of her parking spot and drove to the garage exit. Glancing at the car's clock, Sunny prayed that she would make it to the bank in less than 30 minutes. The drive was uneventful until the last mile and a half stretch …gridlocked traffic for five blocks. Cursing, Sunny grabbed her cell phone and called her secretary, informing her that she would be an hour late to work in the morning.

! ERING !

Close to an hour later, Sunny walked through her front door, tired and hungry. After ordering some Chinese take-out, she changed into her pajamas and fixed herself some Chamomile tea to relax. Soon her food arrived and she began to eat, savoring her favorite dish – Chow Mien. Once full, Sunny cleaned her kitchen and made her way to her room to read for a few minutes before going to sleep.

! ERING !

/ _Author_ /

A bright bedroom joyfully welcomes the new morning. The sun bursts through the window, striking the innocent young woman, rousing her from her dreamless sleep. Glancing at the alarm clock, she sighs then turns the alarm off five minutes before it sounds. Slowly the woman stretches and then stands up, making her way to her bathroom.

! ERING !

An hour later, the beauty emerges, dressed professionally with not even a hair out of place. Leaving her bedroom, she enters her well stocked, kitchen and turns on the coffeemaker, breathing deeply as the delicious brew begins to permeate throughout the room. As she waits for her coffee, the woman prepares a bagel, spreading it generously with cinnamon-swirl cream cheese. Downing her pastry with a glass of orange juice, she packs her briefcase and pours her coffee into a travel mug. After putting on her jacket, she grabs her purse, briefcase, and coffee and heads out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Based on research of Army Special Force teams and rank, I am making Bobby a Captain (all SO teams are led by them) since I cannot for the life of me figure out what his rank is, if we've been told. And, due to the cast list on IMDb, I have changed the spelling of Sunny's name to Sonny. Also, is Sonny's secretary's name Ashley? In this story it is, but if someone knows her secretary's real name, please let me know. Please read and review! Happy reading!

! ERING ! - time break

/ _name_ / - POV change

'blah, blah, blah' - thoughts

------------------------------------

Cops and Robbers: Chapter 3

Written by: crazyames

------------------------------------

/ _Author _/

JT carefully parallel parked a block away from the bank, making sure his service revolver was safely locked in the glove compartment before exiting and locking his car. Softly whistling an upbeat tune, he walked towards the bank doors, holding them open for a young pregnant woman. Upon entering the building, noting the exits and guard's location, JT noticed the line of six in front of him and resigned himself to the boring wait.

The front doors opened, soon followed by an amused voice. "Don't people normally sleep in on their days off?"

Turning to face his new companion, JT smirked, "Good morning to you, too, Miss Liston. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I wish; I was unable to reach the bank before it closed yesterday," Sonny commented, annoyed as she checked her watch. "Why are you here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Guess I'm just used to waking up at the crack of dawn," JT said, taking notice of three newcomers. "You have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes. Why?" Sonny asked, confused at the unexpected question.

"Take it out, like it's vibrating, and answer it. Start walking towards the doors, say something about poor reception," JT ordered calmly.

"What is going on, Major?" Sonny demanded quietly.

"Well, Sonny, those guys over there are packing. I have a feeling that something's going to happen. Now, go to your car and wait a few minutes. The person at the front of the line is almost done. If no one comes out, call for help. Can you do that?" he replied, discretely nodding his head in the direction of the latest arrivals.

"Alright." Reaching into her purse, Sonny pulled out her flip-phone and opened it. "Hello?...Yes, Ashley. Tell Steven, Aaron, and Eli that I'll be in the office soon…What?...Hold on, let me go outside, you're breaking up." As she was saying the last bit, Sonny began edging towards the doors. With only a few steps left, her cell phone began to ring.

One of the newcomers narrowed his eyes at Sonny and then all three nameless men pulled out guns, the leader shouting, "EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!"

Stalking towards the frozen Sonny, the leader grabbed her arm and ordered her to answer the phone. "Hello? ……… Hi Steven. ……… Ashley didn't tell you? I told her to push my appointments back an hour. ……… I had to stop by the bank and make a deposit. ……… No, I can't come right away. I'm a little held up at th..." The leader ripped the phone from her hand and threw it on the floor, shooting it to smithereens and cutting off Steven's questions. "Tryin' to be smart, are ya? That was your only warning, lady," he commented before shoving her back towards the bank customers.

/ _JT _/

As the men drew their guns, careful to cover the guard and pocket his pistol, I slowly took out my cell phone, grateful for once to have it on silent. Keeping my eyes on the leader and Sonny, I began to type a txt message to Bobby, falling back on my SO team's codes. Without making any sudden movements, I typed out '911' and sent it, knowing Bobby would understand. Not turning it off, I put my phone in my whole-y pocket – an old trick from my SO days; cut out the end of your pocket and sew in a hidden pouch, that way you can hide stuff without captors finding them.

Carefully scanning my surroundings and enemies, I took in the drawn blinds and futileness of any escape attempts at this time. Turning my eyes towards our jailers I appraised their strengths and weaknesses, naming them appropriately. 'The young one looked smug and proud, like they had already gotten away Scott clean; he looked to be in relatively good shape but no match for me. Vic for victorious. Next was the jittery one, Terry; he's probably the smart one whose job is to get the vault open or something so he shouldn't be a problem. Mr. Leader could be a problem though; looks strong and trained, maybe ex-military or police.' Suddenly, he rips Sonny's phone from her and shoots, tightens his grip on her arm as he threatens her, and then throws her away like a rag doll.

I reach forward to steady Sonny, all the while wishing she'd made it outside to safety. "You ok?" I whispered. "I've been better. What are we going to do? If they find out who we are, what we do, and where we work, they're going to have a field day!" she exclaimed in low tones. "We've just got to hope that doesn't happen. Do you have your ID on you?" I questioned. "No, it's in my briefcase which is in my car," she replied. "Good. I've got mine but it's hidden. I also got a quick message through to Bobby. Help should be here soon, we've just gotta sit tight," I reassured her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

! ERING !

_10 minutes before the "hostile take-over"_

_Pentagon: Outer most ring_

/ _Author_ /

"Sir?" Pierce says, getting McNulty's attention. "Yes?" "Secretary Algazi is wondering whether or not you have seen or heard from Ms. Liston, sir" the Master Sergeant stated. "She's not in her office?" "Apparently not, sir," she replied respectfully. "Tell Steven that I don't have a clue where she might be." "Yes, sir."

Finishing his shaving and returning to his desk, a few minutes pass until Pierce interrupts him once again. "Yes, Pierce?" "Sir, Captain Wilkerson is on the phone for you, line 2, sir." Picking up his phone, McNulty answers, "This is Col. McNulty. ……… Yes, Capt. ……... I see. ……… You think that Tisnewski is in trouble because he sent you a message like he used to before starting his job here at the Pentagon. ……… Alright, I'll have Pierce locate his cell phone. Hold on. Pierce!"

"Yes, sir?" "Run a search on Major Tisnewski's cell phone. Captain Wilkerson thinks he might be in trouble." "I'll get right on it, sir." McNulty waited impatiently for a minute, looking up as Pierce returned. "According to the trace, the Major's at the First National Bank on 53rd street, sir." "Thanks." Taking his phone off hold, he repeated this to Bobby. "I don't think Tisnewski is in any trouble, son. He's probably just running some errands since he's off today. There's nothing to worry…" Running feet interrupted his sentence as a haggard Assistant Secretary of Defense for Special Ops Steven Algazi appeared in McNulty's office door.

"Samantha's in trouble. I called her and she told me she went to the bank. Then she stopped midsentence and her phone went dead. I think I heard a gunshot just before it died though," Steven rushed out without stop. Cocking his head, McNulty was quiet for a moment before asking which bank she used. "She said her secretary, Ashley, knew she was going to be late. She might know," Steven uttered. "………" "Pierce, call Sonny's secretary and find out which bank she uses. Captain? You may be right about Tisnewski being in trouble." "Sirs? Ms. Liston uses the First National Bank on 53rd street." "Pierce, call the locals and tell them we have shots fired at the First National Bank on 53rd street. Captain, get down here ASAP and bring your team with you. If I'm not mistaken, Major Tisnewski and Sonny have been caught in a bank robbery."


End file.
